Warriors Chat Room!
by Dutchess Frost
Summary: What happens when Warriors are introduced to phones, houses, and televisions? The same thing that would happen if they made themselves group chats! Cats are set according to age, unlike Warriors High. Read along and have fun!
1. Firestar's Family

**Warriors Chat Room**

**Okay, I've been wanting to this this for a while. I'll update whenever I feel like it (which will hopefully be a lot). Basically, your favourite warriors characters go online and have fun texting time! Please enjoy! P.S. I am not going to use texting language for the benefit of others. Usernames will be at the bottom of the page.**

**Flame4Ever entered the chat room.**

**Flame4Ever: **Is anyone on?

**SandyGirl entered the chat room.**

**SandyGirl: **I am now.

**Flame4Ever: **Nice user name.

**SandyGirl: **It's better than yours!

**HotStuff entered the chat room.**

**Flame4Ever: **Who is HotStuff?

**HotStuff: **Your son-in-law.

**SandyGirl: **Oh Crowfeather!

**Flame4Ever: **Hi Crowfeather!

**HotStuff: **It's Bramblestar!

**SandyGirl: **Then what's with the username?

**HotStuff: **Hey! I am very hot!

**SquirrelGirl entered the chat room.**

**SquirrelGirl: **No, not really.

**HotStuff: **Thanks a lot, Squirrelflight.

**SquirrelGirl: **Anytime! :P :)

**SandyGirl: **I like your username, Squirrelflight.

**SquirrelGirl: **Thanks Mom!

**MedicineCatAtHeart entered the chat room.**

**BlindBoy entered the chat room.**

**MedicineCatAtHeart: **Hey everyone!

**BlindBoy: **Can someone please tell me what my username is? Lionblaze made it.

**Flame4Ever: **Your name is BlindBoy.

**SquirrelGirl: **It's BlindBoy.

**MedicineCatAtHeart: **Isn't anyone going to say hello to me?

**SquirrelGirl: **Hey sis!

**Flame4Ever: **Hi.

**SandyGirl: **Hi.

**HotStuff: **YOU LAME EXCUSE FOR A CAT YOU MADE MY MATE TAKE IN YOUR KITS I CAN't BELIEVE YOU

**MedicineCatAtHeart: **…

**SquirrelGirl: **Come on, Leafpool, let's go on a private chat.

**SquirrelGirl left the chat room.**

**MedicineCatAtHeart left the chat room.**

**BlindBoy changed his name to ILoveSticks3.**

**Flame4Ever: **Interesting username, Jayfeather.

**SandyGirl: **By the way, how do you know what we're saying?

**ILoveSticks3: **Siri reads out the texts to me.

**HotStuff: **Cool, foster son.

**ILoveSticks3: **Thanks, foster dad.

**UKnowULoveMe entered the chat room.**

**UKnowULoveMe: **Hey party people!

**SandyGirl: **Who are you?

**Flame4Ever: **Copy what she said.

**ILoveSticks3: **It's Lionblaze.

**HotStuff: **Oh that makes sense.

**UKnowULoveMe: **Darn it, Jayfeather! How'd you know?

**ILoveSticks3: **I know everything… MWAHAHA.

**SandyGirl: **You got your creepiness from Firestar or Crowfeather, not me.

**HotStuff: **Leaving now, got a date with destiny!

**SandyGirl: **Squirrelflight's coming over for dinner…

**Flame4Ever: **You're cheating on my daughter!

**HotStuff: **Oops…

**HotStuff left the chat room.**

**UKnowULoveMe: **Well that was interesting.

**WarriorCodeIsAwesome entered the chat room.**

**ILoveSticks3: **I'll give you one guess on who that is.

**SandyGirl: **Hollyleaf.

**Flame4Ever: **Hollyleaf.

**UKnowULoveMe: **Hollyleaf.

**WarriorCodeIsAwesome: **Oh come on!

**SandyGirl: **Flame4Ever, we better leave now to prepare for dinner.

**Flame4Ever: **Good point. Goodbye, grandchildren!

**SandyGirl left the chat room.**

**Flame4Ever left the chat room.**

**UKnowULoveMe: **That was convenient.

**ILoveSticks3: **I have to leave too, homework.

**WarriorCodeIsAwesome: **I'll come over, Jayfeather!

**ILoveSticks3: **No way!

**WarriorCodeIsAwesome: **I'll bring cookies!

**ILoveSticks3: **Can you be here in 5 minutes?

**WarriorCodeIsAwesome: **Sure!

**ILoveSticks3 left the chat room.**

**WarriorCodeIsAwesome left the chat room.**

**UKnowULoveMe: **I want cookies too… :(

**UKnowULoveMe left the chat room.**

**USER NAMES**

**Flame4Ever: **Firestar

**SandyGirl: **Sandstorm

**HotStuff: **Bramblestar

**SquirrelGirl: **Squirrelflight

**MedicineCatAtHeart: **Leafpool

**BlindBoy/ILoveSticks3: **Jayfeather

**UKnowULoveMe: **Lionblaze

**WarriorCodeIsAwesome: **Hollyleaf

**Hope you liked it! Suggestions? Appreciation? Reviews? Tell me who you want to see chat! Give me themes!**


	2. The 'Gang'

**Warriors Chat Room!**

**Voila- another chapter! Is there anyone in particular you want to see chatting? Just review please! Ahem- A user by the name catspats31 says that I am breaking the content guideline. However, I find this humorous and I have seen many, many chat rooms. Search up 'chat room' and you'll find hundreds. In my opinion, I love this style of writing and I will continue. I will attempt to add a bit more… "writing" and not just chats. :(**

**IHeartMyself entered the chat room.**

**IHeartMyself: **Ivypool? You were supposed to be here 2 minutes and 37 seconds ago!

**PoisonIvy entered the chat room.**

**PoisonIvy: **Is that you, Dovewing?

**IHeartMyself: **Who else is so fabulously awesome enough to make an appearance?

**PoisonIvy: **Anyone BUT you.

Dovewing snorted from behind her IPaw Touch and typed in words directed to her sister.

**IHeartMyself: **That is so rude of you! Do you want to come over for dinner or not?

**PoisonIvy: **Actually, I don't.

Ivypool sighed at her sister's Mary Sue appearance. She was so annoying…

**TheHotOne entered the chat room.**

**IHeartMyself: **It's my Tigerhearty!

**TheHotOne: **Hello, Ivypool!

**PoisonIvy: **Breezepelt!

**IHeartMyself: **What's with the user name? And Ivypool, you seem excited to see him…

**PoisonIvy: **Shut up, Poowing.

**TheHotOne: **I am so hot, Dovewing, and, thanks Ivypool! Poowing! Ha ha. Classic.

**IHeartMyself: **Poowing! That is so rude! Ivypool, you are so not coming to dinner tonight!

**PoisonIvy: **Oh, no.

**TheHotOne: **You were going to dinner at Poowing's? I feel so bad for you!

**PoisonIvy: **Thank you for your sympathy. :(

**IHeartMyself: **Was that sarcasm?

**PoisonIvy: **Of course not.

**IHeartMyself: **Was THAT sarcasm?

**PoisonIvy: **YES!

**IHeartMyself: **Was _that _sarcasm?

**PoisonIvy: **My lord StarClan…

Breezepelt face-paws over Dovewing's stupidity.

**TheHotOne: **Poowing needs help.

**TheHotterOne entered the chat room.**

**IHeartMyself:** Now THAT'S my Tigerheart!

**TheHotterOne: **Of course, my precious dove!

**PoisonIvy: **Cut the sweet talks, Tigerheart.

**TheHotOne: **I hate your user name.

**TheHotterOne: **Ditto! :)

**Bumblebee entered the chat room.**

**Bumblebee: **Tigerheart! She is MY girlfriend!

**TheHotterOne: **I thought we were dating!

**IHeartMyself: **Bumblestripe?

**PoisonIvy: **This should be interesting.

**TheHotOne: **Where's the popcorn when you need it?

Someone gleefully rubbed their hands together. Then they got to work on hacking a certain somebody's account…

**TheHottestOne entered the chat room.**

**Hazel498 entered the chat room.**

**IceGirl entered the chat room.**

**IHeartMyself changed their user name to Poowing.**

**Poowing: **What the heck? I did not do that!

**PoisonIvy:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**TheHotOne: **XD XD XD OMG THANK YOU WHOEVER DID THAT

**TheHottestOne: **No problem, my friends. I thrive only on your entertainment. Hacking accounts is my specialty!

**Hazel498: **That's my awesome boyfriend! XD

**PoisonIvy: **You're Foxleap? YOU ARE AMAZING! :D

**Poowing: **And I can't change my name back! I HATE YOU FOXLEAP!

**TheHottestOne: **But how can anyone hate me? I'm awesome!

**TheHotOne: **He's right. That was hilarious. I've never laughed so much in my life! My room mate is looking at me like I'm an idiot.

**IceGirl: **Well, Breezepelt, you kind of are. YEAH FOXLEAP! Love ya bro!

**Poowing: **What the heck? My instagram account is hacked too! My name is now Poowing_Pooface!

**TheHotterOne: **Well, even if she was my ex, that was hilarious.

**Bumblebee: **Yeah. Poowing- I mean Dovewing, we're through.

**Poowing: **WHAT? You can't leave me, gorgeously amazing beautiful me!

**TheHotterOne: **You told me you were dating me, and we had to keep it secret, because of Bumblestripe getting jealous.

**Bumblebee: **You told me the same thing, but for Tigerheart.

**Poowing: **But… Why…

**Poowing left the chat room.**

**TheHotterOne: **Gotta go. See ya.

**TheHotterOne left the chat room.**

**Bumblebee: **I'm leaving too. Briarlight lost a crutch in the elevator again.

**Bumblebee left the chat room.**

**IceGirl: **Well that was fun.

**Hazel498: **I agree, I have the best boyfriend ever!

**PoisonIvy: **Foxleap, you are pretty awesome. She got what she deserved.

**TheHotOne: **Yeah, copy Ivypool.

**TheHottestOne: **Why thank you, my adoring fans!

**TheHotOne: **Hey Ivy, want to go see a movie in 20 minutes?

**PoisonIvy: **Sure!

**Hazel498: **Ooooooooo

**TheHottestOne: **What one of Dovewing's accounts should I hack next?

**PoisonIvy: **Foxleap, hack snapchat and Facebook. Bye guys!

**PoisonIvy left the chat room.**

**TheHotOne left the chat room.**

**IceGirl: **Got to go- homework.

**Hazel498: **Same here. :(

**TheHottestOne: **Nonsense! I'll do your homework, Hazletail, then we can go to the same movie as Breezepelt and Ivypool and take photos for black mail!

**Hazel498: **I love you!

**TheHottestOne: **I love you too!

**IceGirl left the chat room.**

**Hazel498 left the chat room.**

**TheHottestOne left the chat room.**

**USER NAMES**

**PoisonIvy: **Ivypool

**IHeartMyself/Poowing: **Dovewing

**TheHotOne: **Breezepelt

**TheHotterOne: **Tigerheart

**TheHottestOne: **Foxleap

**Bumblebee: **Bumblestripe

**Hazel498: **Hazeltail

**IceGirl: **Icecloud

**Hope you enjoyed! I certainly did XD Poowing!**


	3. The Dark Forest

**Warriors Chat Room**

**I know, it's been forever. But some reviewer (who literally reeks of awesomeness) asked me to post another chapter. Thank you, you awesome reviewer who PMed me!**

**So here we are, another chapter! Thanks to those of you who gave me ideas! All ideas are very appreciated!**

**Hawkfrost entered the chat room.**

**Hawkfrost: **Dad, I got another recruit.

**Hawkfrost: **Dad? Are you on?

**Hawkfrost:** Daddddddddddd?

**Hawkfrost:** Father!

**EvilLeader entered the chat room.**

**EvilLeader:** If you don't shut up I'll broil you in stew with broccoli and cauliflower.

Hawkfrost gasps as he reads the latest text.

**Hawkfrost:** No! Not the broccoli! Anything but broccoli!

**EvilLeader:** I said to shut up!

**Hawkfrost:** I'm texting, not talking.

Tigerstar grins evilly at his son's smart mouth texting.

**EvilLeader:** I taught you well.

**Hawkfrost:** I had a great teacher.

Tigerstar laughs from behind the screen.

**EvilLeader:** Of course you did! You had ME!

**EvilLeader:** Could you fix your user name? It's too… bland.

**Hawkfrost changed his username to SonOfEvilLeader.**

**EvilLeader:** Hawkfrost, you've been promoted from third in command to my second in command.

**SonOfEvilLeader:** Yesssss thanks

**EvilLeader:** ANDDDD you've been demoted. Never say thanks.

**SonOfEvilLeader:** Sorry.

**EvilLeader:** ANDDDDDD you've been demoted even further. You are now fourth in command. Never say sorry.

**SonOfEvilLeader:** I knew that!

**Death2Bluestar entered the chat room.**

**EvilLeader: **How nice of you to join us, Thistleclaw.

**SonOfEvilLeader: **Hey Thistleclaw.

**Death2Bluestar: **Is my hate for Bluestar that obvious?

**SonOfEvilLeader: **Didn't you mate with her sister?

**Death2Bluestar: **Yeah, but she's actually nice. Snowfur never should have died, and StarClan never lets me see her. Besides, I needed some kin in the Clan to take after me, right?

**Death2Bluestar: **Speaking of which, why did you promote Hawkfrost in the first place, Tigerstar?

**EvilLeader: **Because the user name was awesome.

**Death2Bluestar: **I see. What place am I?

**EvilLeader: **You are second. Hawkfrost pushed you down to third, then bumped you back up to second with his… mistakes.

**SonOfEvilLeader: **Hey!

**EvilLeader: **Wait. Thistleclaw, did you just mention the…. place that sent us here and we are trying to kill?

**Death2Bluestar: **Briefly, why?

**EvilLeader: **THISTLECLAW YOU ARE DEMOTED TO MY 77th IN COMMAND HOW DARE YOU MENTION THAT DREADED PLACE I'LL HAVE YOUR EARS SHREDDED

**SonOfEvilLeader: **And this just got real!

**EvilLeader: **Stay out of this.

**Death2Bluestar:** Well that was harsh. I'm leaving.

**Death2Bluestar left the chat room.**

**EvilLeader: **Good riddance.

**SonOfEvilLeader: **You said it, father.

**First-in-command entered the chat room.**

**First-in-command: **Greetings, Tigerstar.

**EvilLeader: **Same to you.

**SonOfEvilLeader: **Sorry, but who are you?

**EvilLeader: **It's Mapleshade. Duh.

**SonOfEvilLeader: **Oh. My deepest apologies, Mapleshade.

**First-in-command: **Next time, you'd be wise to remember.

**SonOfEvilLeader: **Now that Thistleclaw's gone… Am I third in command?

**EvilLeader: **Actually, second, my son. I realized that the cat- er, person- I put as my second in command was a back stabbing, betraying, evil, lying, cheating fool.

**SonOfEvilLeader: **Yes! Victory! By the way, was it Darkstripe?

**PureEvil entered the chat room.**

**EvilLeader: **Yes, it was Darkstripe. Oh, Darkstripe? You are not pure evil! Change your user name!

**PureEvil: **But I am evil! There is nothing to prove I'm not!

**First-in-command: **Oh, where do I start?

**SonOfEvilLeader: **Quite right, Mapleshade.

**EvilLeader: **You sided with Scourge after I died!

**PureEvil: **All I wanted was Firestar dead. Even you couldn't do that!

**EvilLeader: **Now that was a low blow.

**PureEvil: **I'm more evil than you! I tried to kill a kit! Yes, a KIT!

**SonOfEvilLeader: **Where's the popcorn when you need it?

**First-in-command: **I have cookies.

**EvilLeader: **Get out of here, Darkstripe. I accomplished more than you ever will.

**PureEvil: **Ouch.

**PureEvil: **I will be back!

**PureEvil left the chat room.**

**First-in-command: **Well, that was entertaining.

**EvilLeader: **You said you found a Dark Forest recruit, Hawkfrost?

**SonOfEvilLeader: **Yes. Her name is Ivypaw.

**EvilLeader: **What weakness are you preying on?

**SonOfEvilLeader: **She feels like a shadow to her sister, who all the senior warriors go to and her leader pays attention to. She feels upset and… An echo.

**First-in-command: **Very good, Hawkfrost.

**SonOfEvilLeader: **I know, Mapleshade. Your approval is welcomed.

**EvilLeader: **You're being very careful to avoid the word, 'thank you'.

**SonOfEvilLeader: **And I am succeeding.

**First-in-command: **I have to go. I'm going to haunt some poor cat's dreams. Have fun.

**EvilLeader: **Good bye, Mapleshade.

**SonOfEvilLeader: **Good bye.

**First-in-command left the chat room.**

**SonOfEvilLeader: **Good bye, father. I'm off to stalk Ivypaw.

**EvilLeader: **Good luck.

**SonOfEvilLeader: **Good bye.

**EvilLeader left the chat room.**

**SonOfEvilLeader left the chat room.**

**USERNAMES:**

**EvilLeader: **Tigerstar

**Hawkfrost/ SonOfEvilLeader: **Hawkfrost

**Death2Bluestar: **Thistleclaw

**First-in-command: **Mapleshade

**PureEvil: **Darkstripe

**Hope you enjoyed that! Thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
